Many enterprises have thousands of employees each of which may be provided with one or more computers to accomplish their work. The files generated, maintained, and accessed by these employees may number in the millions or more. Furthermore, these files may be distributed on servers located around the world. Managing, protecting, and accessing these files is becoming increasingly more complicated.